


Awaits The Sleeping Beauty of the Big Bad Wolf

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Rough Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: “You heard me, big guy.” Stiles took a deep breath, sitting up straight and looked at the older man in the eyes. “I want you. To fuck me. While I'm asleep.” Then he added, “Preferably with you shifted. Not the where-did-your-eyebrows-go kind but the other one.”And whoa, if that wasn't wild. Stiles wasawareof that. But it was something he really wanted to try. To the point, hecouldn't stop thinking about it.





	Awaits The Sleeping Beauty of the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so if you see any weirdness please let me know if you will. Also tags suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“What” Derek asked, though the questioning tone non-existent.

They were hanging out at the Stilinski residence. In Stiles' bedroom. Derek had come through the window that evening right when Stiles was seeing Scott out after one of their Bro Nights. No sooner had the younger werewolf left, they began making out and Stiles blurted out his wish.

“You heard me, big guy.” Stiles took a deep breath, sitting up straight and looked at the older man in the eyes. “I want you. To fuck me. While I'm asleep.” Then he added, “Preferably with you shifted. Not the where-did-your-eyebrows-go kind but the other one.”

And whoa, if that wasn't wild. Stiles was  _ aware _ of that _ . _ But it was something he really wanted to try. To the point, he  _ couldn't stop thinking about it. _

_ "Stiles." _

"What, sourwolf?" Okay, so, Derek didn't seem  _ too _ thrilled by it. Maybe he didn't like it? Well, he wasn't outright refusing so maybe it was something else? "Not believing that I can want you in your forms other than human?" He attempted playing it cool.

"You could get hurt.  _ I could hurt you _ ."

"No, you wouldn't."

"You don't know that!"

"I do." the boy said. "I do. You have the most self-control out of  _ anybody _ I know. Human or not, I  _ know _ you won't hurt me. Ever. Wolves don't hurt their mates." He wrapped both his arms around the older man, nosing the spot behind the ear. "What do they do instead? Would you tell me, Derek?" The werewolf didn't answer so Stiles spoke again.

"I'll tell you. Wolves care for their mate. Protect them. Cherish them. Fuck them.  _ Breed- _ "

Derek growled and pushed Stiles down on the bed. The teen moaned, eyes closing and back arching off the mattress. When he opened his eyes again, they were a little unfocused. He was certain the smile on his face looked dopey.

_ Boy, _ two years into the relationship and the growl never failed in arousing him. He was nineteen, for fuck's sake.

Stiles continued, "And you know what, Derek? You're the best mate. You do all of that and more and probably don't even realise doing so." He placed a kiss on the side of his boyfriend's mouth. "Gonna breed me now, Derek? Knott me.  _ Derek _ , fuck me."

The werewolf surged up and sealed his lips in a brutal kiss. All teeth and tongues. Stiles groaned into it, grinding his hips against the other, frantic for release. There were hands everywhere on his body, undoing his clothes with a skill that told he'd done this numerous times.  _ To multiple people before himself _ , his stupid brain produced but Stiles pushed the thought down.

Later, as they lay in bed, tied together by Derek's knot and waiting for it to go down, Stiles brought it up again.

"I'm not going to force you into doing anything. You know that, right?" He said as he played with the Derek's fingers wrapped around his middle. "I have just been thinking about it for awhile and wanted to try it. We don't have to, if you're not up to it."

"Stiles." Derek said, "It's not that I don't want to. It was just unexpected, I guess. I mean, I've never thought about this before. I'll think about it."

"Thanks, babe." Stiles placed a kiss against Derek's knuckles. "You see, that's what I meant. You're the best mate someone could ever want."

Derek smiled fondly against his nape the murmured, "Now sleep." Then placed a kiss there.

**~•~**

It wasn't until later into the week when Derek decided to have a talk about it. Placing boundaries and all that.

This time, Stiles was visiting him at the loft. He was on the couch, enjoying the quiet and reading a book when the human came striding in and dropped down next to him. Except he didn't stop there. He took the book out of Derek's hand and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch only to proceed climbing him like a tree.

They cuddled on the too small couch afterwards while exchanging romantic kisses. Stiles was all loose and pliant against him after getting a blowjob while Derek chose to ignore the bulging need in his pants.

_ He had other plans _ .

Plans that involved Stiles kneeling with his ass up on Derek's bed  _ and _ Derek's cock buried to the hilt inside of him.

Derek wanted to keep the edge for that. He wanted his own desperation to make things more rough and fast for when he'd ride his boyfriend before he moved on to the next part that involved knotting the teen. He loved it when he felt closer to his wolf when he fucked his mate.

He needed to stop thinking about it otherwise he'd take him right there before the human had the chance to recover from his previous orgasm.

On the other hand, Stiles didn't seem to mind that Derek was somewhat ruining their romantic moment with the very prominent hardness in his pants.  _ Probably because he knew what was to come after _ . Or maybe because he was too lazy to complain, being sated and all that had that effect on the boy.

For the fact, Stiles also enjoyed when Derek was rough with him.  _ Obviously, _ otherwise, he wouldn't put up such a request the other night at the Stilinski house.

How did Derek find such a perfect mate, he had no idea. He'd say nothing but his boyfriend would understand him anyway. He'd indulge Derek not because he wanted to satisfy Derek —well, that was a reason too— but mostly it was because he wanted those things, as well. That made him feel a lot more whole than it probably should have.

"We need to take precautions if we try it." Derek started, thinking he should get the talking bit out of the way before moving forward to do anything.

Stiles looked up through his lashes from where he was pressed against his chest. A little confused crease on his brows that got Derek distracted for a moment.

"I'm talking about your…  _ idea _ where I'm... shifted?"

The boy beamed at him, fumbling over himself to sit up. "So you agree?"

"I never refused to begin with. Just needed some time to think it through since one of us  _ has _ to." Derek smirked.

The human rolled his eyes then leapt forward to pull him in for a kiss. Derek reciprocated with equal enthusiasm before pulling away. "We're not done talking"

"Well,  _ I am _ done talking _ . _ " Stiles insisted.

"Stiles." he sighed.

" _ Fine _ ." The boy pulled away with a pout.

Derek started, "First, we need safewords for when you wake up and want to stop." 

"Wait, what about when  _ you _ want to stop?" The human interrupted.

"I shift back, pull out of you then go to sleep. It's not like you'd be  _ awake _ ." he answered while giving the boy a pointed look.

The younger looked like it only just occurred that he would be  _ asleep _ . "Oh, well... fair." 

So, the werewolf continued. "We also need something that you can use against me if you can't get through me. You need to be able to protect yourself. Something to knock me out if things go too out of hand."

"I've got my bat."

"Do you think you can use it when we're knotted without hurting yourself too?" Derek looked at the other.

"Um…"

He snorted at the expression the boy wore. They settled on collecting some powdered wolfsbane along with Stiles' wolfsbane laced bat.

Derek leaned down to drop a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead before picking him up by the hips and taking him to bed.

**~•~**

It wasn't until a couple of weeks more that it happened.

Derek hadn't been able to meet with Stiles before then. Well, they  _ did _ see each other but either party were busy dealing with whatever monster had decided to show up on the town.

Since it had been the full moon the night before, Derek was still more than a little agitated because of its lingering effect as he slid through the window of Stiles' bedroom nearing midnight.

The room was lit with a dim glow coming from the night lamp. Under the soft light, he registered his boyfriend was fast asleep in a weird position on the bed as it was normal for him. Seeing the boy with his limbs askew, a fondness bubbled up within him. The werewolf smiled to himself.

For a moment, he thought maybe he should just go lie down next to the teen and cuddle until he fell asleep. Stiles looked so peaceful, it didn't matter that Derek was already half hard before he even got here. Then his eyes fell on the bedside table. 

There it was, the baseball bat and a small container that he  _ knew _ contained wolfsbane as he was the one who collected it for Stiles.

Stiles, who shouldn't know when Derek planned to come to him during the night because he hadn't told. That could only mean that the boy kept those things there everyday since he got confirmation.

Derek was hard and aching almost instantly. His breathing quickened up and the grip on his human side began to slip. His fangs dropped and he could tell his eyes were glowing red as his vision adjusted.

He got rid of his clothes in record time, threw them somewhere in the room without caring to look. Then he stalked towards the bed.

Stiles hadn't moved an inch, sleeping uncaring of what happened around him.

The werewolf got on the bed without a sound, pushing away the comforter until half of it fell off the bed. It revealed an almost naked body which surprised Derek. Stiles usually didn't sleep without clothes. Always had at least a t-shirt and a pair of pants or shorts on.

Standing over the sleeping figure with his knees parted, he let his hands roam over the milky pale skin presented to him. In the dim light, it seemed to be glowing like the moon. Derek wondered how eager the boy must've been to sleep prepared every night. Awaiting his boyfriend to come when he slept and take him, only to wake up in the morning and realise he hadn't.

He should've done this sooner.

With that thought, he let his control slip. In a moment, fur began sprouting across his body. Then made himself turn back to human, on the next.

Derek then stared down at the teen's sleeping form. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. He really needed a moment to collect himself. How did he forget that he needed to prep Stiles first. And there's no way he'd do that with fingers that had claws as sharp as razors.

After a couple of strokes to his cock to relieve some of the edge, the werewolf reached over to the nightstand to bring out the lube that he knee Stiles kept. Then his attention was back on the sleeping teen.

Stiles was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs. The first thing he did was to manhandle the other until he was lying on his stomach. Then he flicked one claw out and carefully hooked it under the fabric.

The ripping noise was loud as an explosion in the silence of the room. He placed the lube down on the bed then used both hands and removed the tattered piece of clothing.

He couldn't help himself when the creamy firm buttocks revealed itself and began playing with them. Taking handfuls of each mound, he kneaded and squeezed them a couple of times. The only response from the teen was to hum in his sleep.

By that point, he had begun to drip a steady stream of precome. It was running down his erect length, down his balls and making a mess of them. 

Derek parted the globes, revealing the pink furled hole. It was calling to him. Immediately, he shoved his cock down. His head thrown back in a silent moan as the asscheeks created amazing friction against his cock. He took his time savouring the feeling, also caressing and touching the miles of smooth skin underneath. Since Stiles was still very much asleep, there was nobody urging him to get on with it, to start fucking him. Derek felt as if he had all the time in the world to enjoy this even though Stiles could wake up at any moment.

The older man opened his eyes, a little out of breath from the heady feeling of having all the control over the situation.

Removing his cock, he lowered himself, replacing it with his mouth. His hands caressed the thighs, keeping them parted while he licked the hole. Pushing and probing his tongue in and out of it. He could taste himself too, salty and slightly bitter.

Stiles squirmed under his grip. Derek hauled him up by the ass until his knees were supporting his lower body. It exposed his front and the werewolf noted how the boy had gotten hard.

He freed one hand to blindly search for the bottle of lube. When he found it, he leaned back.

The bottle uncapped with a pop. He then unloaded more than enough lube onto his fingers, rubbing the substance in order to warm it up. Then leaned down once again.

This time pushing one finger along, to massage the inside with it. Stiles thrust back with a groan by the pillow. Derek heard it anyway and inserted a second finger.

He finally pulled his mouth away for the sake of fingering the hole properly.

For a moment, he stopped everything. Lowering himself on the mattress and humping it a few times. He was getting desperate. The cock head turned purple with it. He had to end the foreplay soon.

A third and fourth finger entered the hole quickly after that. Derek twisted and twirled them to stretch his boyfriend farther. He'd be taking a wolf knot, after all.

Then, he was done. Stiles was moaning softly and drooling pre on the bed sheet under him, creating a wet spot. The last thing Derek made sure was his fingers were not touching any sensitive skin before he let the shift take over.

A growl left his mouth as soon as the shift was over. Automatically, he checked if it awoke Stiles but no. He thought so. The boy could sleep through even the apocalypse.

Looking down at himself, Derek recalled the memory of Stiles blabbering about how hot it would be when Derek shifted to his Alpha form and just  _ take _ him.

The instinct was to grip the teen by the hips and shove his cock in one go. But, that would be painful and would wake the teen which he didn't want. So, Derek lined up his cock and pushed the tip first. Then went the rest, little by little until he bottomed out.

It was when Stiles sighed in his sleep and pushed back. The werewolf lost whatever little control he managed to master. 

There was nothing gentle after that. Only grunts and growls as he thrust in and out of the human, chasing his orgasm. He didn't care if Stiles woke up. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore other than his need. He could tell he wouldn't last much longer. His knot had already started forming at the base of his cock.

True to words, his knot expanded to its full extent after a handful of thrusts later. It restricted his movements to a small degree but didn't stop him. He used short jerky movements to stimulate the knot which in turn, rubbed over Stiles' prostate ruthlessly.

It was when the teen finally arose from his slumber. Stiles turned his face to the side, blinking in confusion. Before his brain could catch up on what was happening, his orgasm tore through him.

The boy wailed Derek's name as he came, untouched, his cock splattering its mess against the sheets.

The scent reached his senses and it took the werewolf just that to ejaculate, as well. With a howl, he bit down on the pale shoulder of the teen. Clawed hands bruising the hips with how tight the grip was as he unloaded spurt after spurt of come on the inside.

Derek shifted back a moment later. Taking both of them down as he slumped on the bed.

Then Stiles spoke. "Shit. I think my dad's home."

"Oh well, I guess we should expect a visit from him soon." Derek panted. "Better pick up the blanket and drape it over us."

A moment passed in silence, then they broke out in hushed laughter.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
